1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the enrichment of milk or toned milk with calcium.
More particularly, it relates to calcium enriched milk or toned milk which shows no precipitate nor coagulum of milk protein upon heating and a method for manufacturing the same.
Milk generally contains approximately 100 mg % of calcium so that milk or various milk drinks may be taken as a calcium source.
However a demand for calcium has been increasing so that it is presently required to enrich milk or toned milk with calcium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a typical calcium enricher, finely divided calcium carbonate has been frequently employed. However it would precipitate upon prolonged storage so that it can be hardly used in enriching milk or similar products.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 110167/1982 has disclosed a process for stabilizing a mixture of an edible oil and calcium carbonate with an emulsifier. Japanese Patent Publication No. 35945/1982 has disclosed a process for the retention of calcium carbonate in microcrystalline cellulose. However either of these methods gives an insufficient stability so that it is impossible to introduce a large amount of calcium thereby.